


越冬

by Swurdleoma



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966), Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965), Rawhide (TV), The Sabata Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 当昔日的小牛仔变成名震西部的赏金猎人，当他成为自己搭档的女人被谋杀的第一嫌疑人，当两大神枪手横跨德州展开一场猎杀。你几乎不可能知道谁是猎物。
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer, Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设Manco就是长大后的Rowdy Yates，Sabata就是伪装后的上校。

序

年轻牛仔再次来到白岩镇的时候，带着远超这两年能塞下的悲伤。

客栈老板早就不是原来那个了。房子还在，装潢依旧，牛仔甚至懒得打听原来那个人怎么样了，他自己都记不清那张脸。本来，一个骑马带枪的行客，从人迹罕至的荒野里突然冒出来，不报真名，正属于最危险的那一类过客。但老板看得明白，牛仔一脸疲惫，一身风霜，进门走到前台只是用手指敲了敲铃，都没有把它拿起来。于是情况反了过来，如果不是牛仔打量人时目光蓦然变得锐利，旅店老板就反倒要打他那卷行囊的主意了。

“二楼，四号房间。”钥匙扔在桌台上，他的面前，话里没有什么好气。牛仔抓起来一句话也没说就走了，不是有意这么粗鲁，只是力量彷佛在从每个毛孔里流失，他拖拽着沉重的身体每踏上一阶楼梯，视野边缘的黑边就扩大一点，像水仔细地，一点一点地洇湿亚麻布的纤维，逐渐连成一片。但他现在还不能倒下。站在四号房间门前的时候他的的确确什么都看不见了，顺着门板摸到锁孔的位置，拧开锁，通过旧家具和床铺的怪味判断自己走进房间了。一脚把门踢上，听见锁芯卡死的声音，披肩连同行囊一起落在地板上，膝盖以下碰到了床沿，顺势向前倒在了床上。意识在黑暗中又漂流了一阵才消失。

上次这么放心地晕过去，还是在……

湛蓝的眼睛忘了闭上，像两块玻璃，凝固无神，单纯因为疲劳才慢慢落下眼帘。

一

不好的消息，飞起来翅膀更硬些。

那个赏金猎人突然又回来了。一些好信的人说，他是红了眼找某一个人寻仇才从此路过，如果是真的，那么短时间内本地就要不太安稳了。但要是问起那个人又是什么来历，好事之徒们却纷纷摇头。当然了，假使他们知道什么，赏金猎人不可能不从他们嘴里全掏出来。那个靠杀人吃饭的家伙，据见过的人描述，不仅长了张恶人的脸，而且装束也恐怖，头戴一顶遮阳的礼帽，腰带上戴着手枪和子弹，骑一匹高头大马……

“可是他们难道不是全都这样吗？”

“是的，不，没这么简单，他还会说我们听不懂的黑话。”

“我敢打赌他连西班牙语都会说。谢谢，他们也全都这样，回见吧。”

“等一等！这都是小事。我记得他是为官家做过事的人，而且戴枪有点古怪，从不把枪别在腰侧，是斜着插在身前。”

这可以算是一项特点了，不过，不能算决定性因素。不能凭这个就知道他是什么人。如果有人知道他是从哪儿的，比如南北卡罗来那之类的……

“呃……我曾经亲耳听见人家管他叫上校。而且他岁数可不小了，有些没轻没重的小牛仔甚至喊他叫老爷爷。这样的赏金猎人可不多吧？”

对了，就是这个意思。在乡下酒馆里能打听到不少消息，而且，只要与钱款无关，再有点谈话技巧，这些消息可以是免费的。免费的消息飞得更轻快些（这是废话）。总之那个谜一样的赏金猎人来了，可能不像民间传说的那么焦急和凶狠，其实反而相当稳重，打听人的时候足够有礼貌。就风评而言，此人从来没有伤害无辜的劣迹，尽管在这个世道“无辜”是够难界定的。赏金猎人也未必就是什么好东西，毕竟为了钱去拿某个人的项上人头，连出告示的官家都不太看得上这种行为，保不齐就是些谋财害命者自相残杀罢了。就目前这个情况来说，利用上帝视角的优势，我们不如说，这位赏金猎人从未害过好人，这就够了。

这位老先生兜兜转转，一路打听，到底还是回到了白岩镇。“回到”是个微妙的词，他的家显然不在这儿，考虑到他在某个地方一定还是有家的。单纯从这儿路过也不能说是“回到”。按街上玩耍（顺便帮旅店拉客）的小孩们传说的，他在寻找一个人，一个老搭档。他这个人又精明又和气，跟一般的猎人套路大不相同，曾经有过个把搭档后来又和平解散，是挺正常的事。上一次他来过白岩镇还造成了不小的震动，出于报仇端掉了一整个抢银行团伙，赏金总共价值超过六万美元，并且追回了银行的钱。这部分故事有不少见证，人人都讲得出来龙去脉。除此之外的可就离谱了。传说他的过去不仅是参加了内战，这位先生，在有资格被称为先生以前，改过很多次行。有人说他有几年在山里像印第安人一样生活，不止一次抓到过逃犯。有人说他戴过警长的锡星，日子不长，但摘下那颗星星的时候是活着的，也没有做过错事，就已经很了不起了。有人干脆说他有印第安血统，可以肯定是瞎编的。还有人说在德克萨斯州北部他有另外一个响亮的名字……算了算了，再吹下去他们就要说他是黑色的死亡，骑马从山上下来给你们带来惩罚和死亡了，现实中不存在这种东西，也许不存在，呃。

El Pasa，把话题扯回来，当年那个地方叫El Pasa，给传奇提供了实在的落脚地。真正确定这个人的存在就是在那里。相比当时的搭档，他不显得太英俊，但说句发自肺腑的话，谁见了他会不喜欢呢！

“那是女人的想法。”

行吧，刚才那个就是男人的嫉妒。他呢，一个内战曾经大放异彩但最终以失败告终的军人，更长的时间都用在赏金猎人这行当，更多的功绩也在这儿。大仇得报之后，他离开了西部一段时间，本人不在的时候传说就会疯长。大概过了两三年，也就是现在，有一天一个牧师打扮的人走进白岩镇的酒馆，不偏不倚直接对酒保说：

“我在找一个人，也是我这行的，现在用什么名字不知道，很久以前曾经在这儿处理过一个悬赏的罪犯，报纸上一定登过。”

“查报纸一般是警长的事。”酒保说。

“个子很高，金发，蓝眼睛，相当漂亮的年轻人，只要没发生什么意外。有时候他装作一只手受伤不能用的样子。”

“你知道得这么清楚，却找不到他在哪儿？”

“现在是我在问你，老板。”

自知失言的酒保把目光落在台面上，抓起抹布去擦不需要擦的桌子。

“因为他以前是我的搭档。”

“嚯，这大概是最后一种下地狱的办法，被自己的搭档追杀。”

“不干你的事。”

“抱歉。你说的那个人有一次从这儿路过，没有外套，披一条印第安人的旧毯子。”

“是的，那就是他。”

“他没进我的店，以后也没再见过，别的我就不知道了。要是你知道他叫什么也许还行。”

“哦……没有真名，但是曾几何时他用过一个名字叫，Manco。”


	2. Chapter 2

二

“今年不是个好年头，不知道为什么，总有些大人物聚到这个小地方来。”

“哦，是吗老板？何以见得？”

“我不指望你们这些年轻人知道，而且有些事不知道更好。”

“哦？”

刨根问底在别处或许是美德，在此地不是。问话的这个蓝眼睛相貌朴实的年轻人说话比一般客人都客气，让酒保老头觉得挺亲切，还是决定跟他多说几句。

“你们没赶上白岩镇最凶险的时候，小伙子，不然像你这样的书生一准要被人欺负，一分钱也别想剩，还要灰头土脸地扔出镇去，如果运气好没丧命的话。”

“嗨！”自尊受损的客人嚷嚷起来，“这我可不同意了，老板，人要有立足之地不能仅仅使用暴力，还要会动脑子。瞧你自己难道不是活生生的例子吗？”

白发苍苍的酒保白了他一眼。“我这把老骨头照样还能教你怎么用腰带上那把枪，打赌吗？”

“别，别！我又没说不相信！”

“这位老板，嗝！在安顿下来以前也是个寡妇制造机。”旁边趴在桌台上的酒鬼妓女昏昏沉沉补充了一句。

“你们闲聊小声点。”底下牌桌上一个人闷声说。经验丰富的酒保立马闭口不言，反倒是年轻客人扭头回应了一句：

“说正事呢，别这么凶狠，我看这家老板是个好人。你是不是，乔？”

“我不叫那个。”酒保说。

“啊，刚才说你叫什么来着？”

“没说过。”

“也罢，呃……你刚才说年轻人不知道，指的是什么？”

酒保叹了口气，这人真是没完没了。“你们大概不会知道曾经德克萨斯北边有个叫Sabata的人吧？”

老头儿眼神够尖，要活到这个岁数也不能不这样，一眼就看见牌桌上那位手一哆嗦，对面聊天的客人表情也变得很古怪。

“你是说，这个叫Sabata的，现在就在这儿？”

“是。”

“在白岩镇？”

“没错。”

“可不是我有意多事，这位驰骋疆场是有些年以前的事了，甚至有人认为他不存在，只是个民间故事里的人物。”

“这是新手才说的话。亲眼见过的人是不会认错的。他自己也以为没人认得他，可是我知道，他是特地来白岩镇的。怎么了朋友，你看上去不太好。”

“没，没有的事。看来你说得在理，有名的人一夜之间全跑到这个地方来了，一个——小地方。”

“我敢说这里有什么内幕。”

“不会有这样的巧合。话说——小子，”他又扭过头去看着牌桌，“你捞完了吗？我看我们也该走了。”

他的朋友，用一把扑克和帽檐遮住脸的深金色发赌客，只是含糊地哼了一声，因为现在牌运正盛（他总是这个样子），别说他自己不想放手，输家们也不能放他走。客人小声说了声“得罪”，从背后把他的椅子拖出去了几步，这时候那位朋友才抬起头来，从牌沿后面露出一对美洲虎一样的蓝眼睛。

“你听见了，小子，我们得走。”

“我希望我没听见。”

“你可行了吧，把纸片在桌上放下然后站起来向后转。”

“该死，布奇！”


	3. Chapter 3

三

名字是不重要的，这我们知道，一个人可以用不同的身份出现，但最好别在同一个地方。即使逃到天涯海角都还有被认出来的危险。你瞧，改名换姓抛弃身份和历史之类的在这套世界观里不是丢脸的事，这世界打一开始就不是为了脸面，任何行为都有更实在的理由，不是因为危险就是因为钱。

形象，相比之下，不那么容易改变。也许深知自己平素张扬，牛仔抵挡白岩镇之后在旅馆里窝藏——不，沉默了很久。不然他不会这么晚还没得到消息。从他走上旅馆楼梯开始，就只有要喝一杯的时候才下来，而且是闷酒，一句话也不说，每次都付现钱，然后再回到自己的房间里。旅馆老板虽然觉得奇怪，但是这样的客人特别省心就没什么可说的。即使在愁苦当中，他出现在人群里还是相当亮眼，美丽的眼睛低垂着，颜色跟头发一样的睫毛微微上翘，彷佛没感觉到旁人的目光，任何随口搭讪的人得到的回答都是充耳不闻。他会迅速把杯子里的烈性酒倒进嘴里，然后转身又走向楼梯。他也不需要佣人清理房间，应该说他禁止任何人走进他的房间，对旅店老板来说是相当霸道的行为，好像房客自己做主把房间买下了似的，再说这些牛仔经过的地方都跟刮过龙卷风一样，想想就头疼。

但这次他感情用事了。用了那个他永远不应该用的名字。同样的身份当然不应该用两次，这是其中一方面，另一……

有人敲了敲门。

你知道正常情况下应该怎么样。这个精明的牛仔，从床上一跃而起，猫一样安静而敏捷地落到地上。如果是这样就好了。他依旧坐在原地，蓝色的眼睛盯着门口。他绝不是认为附近没人来索命，只是没有反应。门外的人也没闯进来。一个低哑的声音轻轻问道：

“Mr. Yates在这个房间吗？登记簿上这么写的。”

那个声音足以让牛仔黯淡的眼睛亮了一下。仅此而已。

听起来有一只手试了试门把手。然后“轰”的一声，外面的人直接把门踹开了。金发牛仔终于有了一点反应，不再把后脑勺靠在床头，屈起长腿坐直，枪和子弹再怎么样也不会离手的，正放在身边。

门口那个人打扮像个牧师，却有几分邪恶的容貌，猫一样的眼睛，奇怪的，改装过的长管枪斜插在身前腰带里。他没有掏枪的意图，从背后把门关上，静静地看着牛仔，忧伤从眼睛里透出来，正因为出现在一张强硬的脸上才格外动人。这也许是他唯一一次用这样的目光看家人以外的人。

来者没有打算先开口说话。

“上校——我想也应该是你。”牛仔自语一样说，“为什么不直接开枪呢？你从密苏里一直追到德克萨斯，就是为了这个时候。”

“你知道为什么。不然就不会这样迎接我。”上校眉头紧蹙，“我们需要谈谈。”

“又一次乘火车过来，不是为了送一颗子弹在我脑袋里，而是为了谈话吗？”

牛仔的声音一如既往，又甜又绵软。上校沉默了片刻。

“你知道我在四处找你，我也知道你不会逃跑。现在我们需要的只是谈谈。”

一声轻轻的冷笑，在房间里显得十分突兀。牛仔伸手在床沿上擦了根火柴，低头点燃雪茄。不用添这一把火，屋里也够呛的，这些日子他足不出户，烟草是唯一用来打发时间的东西。他从来不在这种地方找女人。一开始还有几支好的剩下，后来的存货就全是普通牛仔水平了。从这个角度看也许他确实在等待什么人的出现。

不是糟糕的空气让上校皱眉，而是这劣质的味道暗示的内容。上次他们分手的时候，这小伙子用一车死人换回了近三万美元，还即将领到银行的四万赏金，这些钱说不定能买下德克萨斯州了。他当时怎么说的？拿到印迪奥人头的一万赏金就改行不干，买一块属于自己的土地。

“我从来没有相信过你那时候的话。”上校用很低的声音说。

“啊。现在还有什么所谓吗？”

“Manco，我不需要你亲口保证什么或承认什么。不管你跟我一样杀过多少人，你不会做出那样的事来。”

“就好像你了解我，”牛仔咬着雪茄说，低头注视火柴熄灭，“你甚至不知道我的真名，莫蒂默上校。”

“我现在知道了。”

上校马上意识到这个回答有多糟糕。是啊，那又怎样？牛仔脸上的表情在这么说，我就应该回赠你一束玫瑰花了吗？

“也许你还没意识到，”上校试探着向窗边走去，“虽然正常情况下你应该早就知道了，你的画像马上就要像所有被你猎杀的人一样，贴在各个交通枢纽了。”

“我知道。而且我还不会有他们值得多呢。”牛仔从牙缝里挤着说，“价钱够高才会有傻子来碰运气，所以我不担心。我请你进屋了吗，上校？”

“没有。”老猎人大方地回答，把拉紧的窗帘拨开一条缝向外面窥探了一眼，然后又把窗帘拉上了。他用偏绿的一边眼睛观察着，现在只能称呼为，Manco。牛仔把雪茄叼在嘴里呆呆地仰望着天花板，一口也没吸，任由烟雾向上升腾，聚集，消散。半睁的蓝眼睛不可能是因为劣质雪茄的辛辣味才湿润起来的。他素来擅长控制情绪其实是因为罕有情绪，现在他要避免发生丢人的状况，就不能开口说话。

上校再次回头的时候语调完全缓和了。

“Manco，我来确定一件事。你是在等我。你到White Rocks是跟踪一个人的线索，这时你得知我也找到了德克萨斯，于是就在此地落脚，等我追上来。”

“呃……嗯。”年轻人轻哼了一声，软软的，像小动物的呼唤声。

“但你现在这个样子不是因为我。”

Manco只有目光转过来，上下牙死死咬着雪茄，透过泪水那双眼睛看上去更蓝了。


	4. Chapter 4

四

“如果只是因为我，你应该准备好了向我解释，如果我不信，你也会先给我一枪，不必有罪恶感。可你现在几乎是在等着我来杀掉你。”

上校已经逼得很近了。牛仔依旧保持原来的姿态，但很难保持原来的平静。他能感觉到旁边那双鹰一样锐利的眼睛，不是在审视他，如果那样他反而还能被迫精神一点，但那双鹰眼在安抚地看着他，这让他有点发抖，想要扶一下嘴里的雪茄。但手也在发抖。

“这只是第一件事。我明白，所以我也要向你说明，很抱歉我放出了追杀你的消息，事实不是这样的。”

“是也没有关系。”牛仔飞快地说，这可不寻常，他说话一般都和糖浆一样黏黏糊糊的。

“一来是为了快点找到你，二来也有别的用意，但……需要在你清醒的时候解释，请原谅，我的孩子。”

Manco稍微镇定了一点，上校把他琢磨透了，知道怎样说话才能触及男孩在冷漠下隐藏的那点柔情。他得承认自己一潭死水的内心就在刚刚被搅动了。他把雪茄从嘴里拿了下来。

“没什么可埋怨你的，上校。换了我也会这么做。也许。”

“那么我们可以进行第二件事了？”

年轻牛仔没说话。

“上次分手时，如果没记错的话，你手上有超过六万美元的赏金。说你是Texas最好的射手也许未必，但如果算上头脑，全Texas不会再有第二个人能相比。你还记得自己当初是怎么打算的吗？”

漫长的沉默。年长者知道他会这样，并且不想要求他回答。

“我记得就行了。自我们分手以来过了多长时间？三年？就算是三年吧。我印象里你没有坏的嗜好，也不会受任何人的骗。如果只是藏在了别处，现在应该也不至于这样，那就只给我们剩下一个可能性了。是这样吗，Manco？”

这番话的效果比任何一次效果都强烈。牛仔无法掩饰地哆嗦起来，手里的烟几乎掉落，如果这时候需要他开枪才真叫糟糕。

“说出来，”上校低声说，语气并不严厉，“发生了什么。”

“你已经知道了。”

“我需要你亲口说出来。”

牛仔把头低下了。他把烟头在手里揉搓了一会儿，直到它扭扭捏捏地灭了，落在床单上。对于将要出口的这件事，绝大多数人都会为其结果，为失去的物质感到悲伤，唯独对他来说是别的地方受了伤。可以说是自尊，可以说是这个艺高人胆大的年轻人张扬的虚荣心，当然，也许在那般遭遇中还有伤得更深的事情，他永远不会说而已。

Manco终于望向了唯一还可以算是朋友的人。湛蓝的凝视。

“我被抢了。”

年长的枪手无声地叹了口气，抬起一只手放在牛仔的肩膀上。在以前他会暴怒地闪开，蓝莹莹的眼睛充满惊疑和嫌恶。他们的合作是增强力量，绝不是互补（至少Manco绝对不承认），关怀是多余的，几乎是对他瞧不起。但今天显然不寻常，年轻牛仔只是偏头看了看那只手，又垂头丧气地把目光移回了地上。

“这是常有的事。”他轻声说。

“是的。有时候需要想想所有那些被自己抢过的人，多少好过点。”

Manco仰头向上校笑了一下，突然刚才的忧愁又一点都没有了。“也许，不完全是。”

“接下来不会像刚才那么轻松了。”上校慢慢从口袋里掏出雪茄，小心不惊动牛仔，毕竟他们这样的人对类似掏枪的动作极其敏感，“你不是因为一次挫败就痛恨自己的人，也许有片刻的疏忽，这凡人都在所难免，你找他们算账的时候大概还不止要回自己原有的。除了那笔钱以外你一定还有存货……不，不用那么看我，Manco，只是猜测，我并不知道它真的存在。我只是想证明你不应该像现在表现的这样山穷水尽。”

“你最好一直是我的朋友，上校，”金发牛仔眯起眼睛，“对你掏枪不是做不到，只是太困难了。”

“我姑且认为这是友好的表示吧。我知道你现在不太在国境线这边待着，所以上一次回Texas的时候，你遇到了什么？”

“……”

“换个问法好吗？我知道那次有一个你认识的人死了，那是谁？”

牛仔面不改色地向他伸出手——向他嘴里的雪茄伸出手。

“不，不行，先回答我的问题。Mr. Yates。”

但年轻牛仔坚持把手伸到他面前。上校迟疑片刻才把雪茄拿出来反手塞进了牛仔的嘴里，一个熟悉的动作，这小子马上死死咬住了。深吸几口气，终于找回了久违的上档次雪茄的感觉，他才松了口气。

“一个老相识。”

“老相识？”

“差不多从一百年以前吧，就认识了。”Manco含糊不清地说。这可能是为什么他必须要有支雪茄，否则有那些水在眼睛里，会被以为是哽咽了。


	5. Chapter 5

五

那么，大概是三年前，无名牛仔和道格拉斯•莫蒂默上校同行了一段时间，那是在真正解除搭档关系以前的事。他们两个碰巧在密苏里都有点老底子，所以暂时分开，各自去拜访各自的老朋友。所以以下内容上校是不知情的。

在塞达利亚地方，所有往铁路中转去的商队，这里特指牛队，都会在这儿稍事休息。无名牛仔特意绕到了这边，广阔的平原上什么人也没有，孤独的马，还有孤独的，看起来就带着凶兆的人。无论在哪儿，出现一个带着牛仔帽子，骑马，枪和子弹都在腰带上挂着，没外套只披了条印第安毯子的人，老实正直的居民们打老远看见都回避，在家的会赶忙把窗户关上。他敢说那些带牛队赶路的牛仔看见他从此路过，也会马上加强警戒，因为他曾经也这么做。

但他们没在这儿。消息说他们快到塞达利亚了，看来他赶路的时候拖了太多时间，没有赶上牛仔们的进度。跟那个老男人同路很容易效率低下，特别是一起住旅馆的时候。那么他们应该往回返了。领头的是个谨慎的人，尤其是拿到钱的时候，后脑勺上长眼，没到所有人都平安到家的时候，这趟旅途就不算结束。

Manco比这儿都了解他。

所以他也知道，领头人对自己人容易心软，现在不用盯着牛了，只需要盯着钱，而钱不是活的，不会受惊炸锅，不用吃草饮水。只要伙计们央求在城镇里娱乐一下，他不会不同意。他找有酒的地方转转就好。

然后，就在那个时候。

牛队的人更换得快，有阵亡的，有受够了苦难告辞的，也有赚足了需要的钱回家自己经营的。所以刚从酒馆里出来的几个人，Manco都不认识。再出来的是一个相对干净整洁的年轻人，没有带手枪戴马刺，像个小学徒一样穿了条白色发黄的旧围裙，脸上也晒得不那么厉害。他刚刚毛手毛脚地把威士忌碰洒在衣服上，正慌忙用手去抹。在他看见自己之前，倚着门廊柱子的Manco开口说：

“玛吉，老许愿骨怎么样了？他还跟队伍走吗？”

这个问题让年轻人有片刻的错愕。他可以回答，但让他奇怪的是为什么一个横竖不像好人的陌生行客会准确说出他的名字，还有他们老厨子的名字。更让他伤脑筋的是这个人说话听起来如此熟悉。他不应该认识这样的人，可是这个绵软，清甜，无法语气严厉，完全不适合一个枪手的声音，就彷佛曾几何时每天都在耳边。

“看在上帝的份上！”他跳起来大叫，“你难道是Mr.——”

Manco把一根手指抵在唇上。“别太夸张，我只是顺道来看看大家。”

“可是……”

“玛吉，忘了名字吧，我不适宜和你们有联系。老许愿骨呢？”

“噢，他还好，但是不太受得了车马劳顿，现在在家乡养老了。”

“如果他需要什么……”

“这个不用担心，他挣足了养老钱的。”

说话间又有两个人出来了，都春风满面，第一个压根没注意他，第二个眼神更亮些，警惕地打量了他几眼。玛吉看了看他们又看了看Manco，一时不知所措。

“Trail boss在这儿吗，Scarlet？”金发牛仔盯着他们说。

Scarlet已经抬手指着酒吧里面了，突然听见自己的名字，吓了一跳。

“什么？你为什么会知道我的名字？”

Pete从背后拍了拍Scarlet，他已经看出来了。

“Boss马上出来，”他低声说，“把你的事情解决然后顶好赶紧离开。”

“我会的。”Manco回答，把手里的烟掐灭了。

最后一个出来的是trail boss，参加过内战的老兵，别看这伙牛仔天不怕地不怕，却没有人敢不听他的。他明显衰老了，Manco暗自思忖，是啊，牛仔们一如既往地爱闯祸，不比牛强多少。难为他又照顾人又照顾牛，脸上多了不少皱纹。牵马等在门口的人内心一震，总有一个细小的声音在他耳边念叨，现在更是疯狂重复着：如果当时我没有离开，如果当时我没有离开，如果当时……

Manco用力清醒了一下。Trail boss正站在对面，惊讶地看着他。

“Mr. Favor.”

领头人专注地上下打量着他。他马上意识到自我介绍是多余的。Gil Favor已经认出他来了，自己保护关怀，教导了数年的男孩，不管什么时候变成什么样子，永远都认得出来。

“Mr. Favor，我只是回来看看，只要你们还好。”一向言简意赅的Manco有点语无伦次。

“我们好得很，”饱经风霜的领头人平静地说，“没有什么值得惦记的——我是指，对你这种人来说。”

一个苦涩的玩笑，考虑到Manco现在的职业。

“如果你们需要什么，Mr. Favor，请告诉我。”

“听着Rowdy，我不管你现在是什么，你……”Favor咳了一声，似乎是把本来要说的话改了，“我们还没有难到需要你的救济。只要我还带领这支牛队，会避免大伙走到那一步去。”

“Mr. Favor……”

冷静期终于耗过去了。Gil Favor径直走向金发牛仔，抡圆了一拳打在他消瘦好看的脸上。这一下毫不留情，没防备的牛仔向后倒退几步，把手放在脸上。不，这一次即使有防备他也不会还手的。他悲伤的蓝眼睛呆呆地盯着trail boss，但Favor的怒气还没发泄干净，在Manco愣神的时候，一直粗糙的手揪住了他的领巾和衣领。

“我从没有想过Rowdy Yates会有堕落到这一步的时候。”

“Mr. Favor，我发誓我拿的钱是合法的！”

除了一些不能说出来的事情。他在心里补充。

“你认为我会相信这些吗？”

呃……不会。谁也骗不过Mr. Favor，更不要说Rowdy，无缘无故就笑得很灿烂，完全不会撒谎的小牛仔。现在这两样他都失去了。曾经Mr. Favor比他自己都了解他，现在连他自己都不了解自己。Trail boss不愿直视他，Manco却径直看进对方的眼睛。

Gil Favor只能看见记忆中声音温柔的男孩。他决意要在幻影面前背过身去，终于松开了手。

“你走吧。现在要求你不要用人命去换钱也许晚了，我代替不了中间这些年发生的事……”他做了个深呼吸，彷佛说这些话要费很大力气，“做你认为对的事，然后消失吧。”

“Mr. Favor，我曾经以为我……”

Trail boss转身离去，强行结束了这段对话。所有在场的牛仔，尤其是认识传说中那个Rowdy Yates的，都注视着Manco。他决定放弃了，慢慢转身去解拴着的马。

“Rowdy。”领头人突然叫了他一声。牛仔回眸看着他，眼睛亮亮的，充满希望。Gil Favor觉得说话有些困难。

“所有这些年你……还好？”

Manco怔了一下，这是个没头没脑的问题。

“还好，Mr. Favor，真的，应付得来。”

“那么，可以说再见了。”

策马离开镇上的时候，Manco一路闷头向前，没有回过头，他也没有这个习惯。发现等候良久的上校正在路口，俩人差一点撞上，他才反应过来眼中的一层泪水遮挡了视线。

“见到了？”上校很温和地问。

牛仔点了点头。

“是谁？”

“喔……很久以前的老上司。”Manco回答。


	6. Chapter 6

六

“你到底是怎么给弄丢的？”

“放松点好不好，这是个小小的失误。”

“哦，失误，说得好像我们现在承受得了失误一样。”

“现在可不是有个帮派的时候了。”

“我知道，我知道。”

“不过还是想办法尽早找回来为好。你身上有几块钱？”

“大概是……十美元。”

“在这种情况下不算少了。我五美元。看什么啊，我是被袭击的那个，除鞋垫底下以外全都被翻过了。如果你早五分钟出现，一切就不一样了。”

“……我看出你尽力了。”

“好了，让我看看十五美元能干什么，连把枪都买不了。”

“降低标准吧，只要你子弹够。”

“够什么？”

“够把我们的东西再抢回来。”

“哦，不用担那么些心，我现在徒手都能搞死他。”

“……别说得那么令人误解。”

“……别胡思乱想。”

“哼。有思路吗？”

“一点。你看，那个混球说他住在白岩镇，此前一直是在艾尔帕萨，大部分人会认为他不可能说实话，已经溜之大吉。但这家伙不一般。我打赌他根本还在白岩镇没走，等着我们先没头没脑地离开。”

“你留着你那五块钱吧，没人要打赌。你刚才说的不是找人一打听就知道了？”

头脑灵光的人狡猾地摇了摇头。

“也许吧，但他有办法不让人说出来。第一，他可以从不离开藏身处，镇上大部分人就会以为他不知什么时候已经走了。第二，他比任何一个来打听他下落的人都可怕，所以老板根本不敢说。”

“他确实是待在旅馆里？”

“呃……不，一开始是，现在我不这么确定，姑且算是。”

“还有第三吗？”

“第三，他一度是白岩镇的英雄，不过大概没人记得了，不怎么有力。打赌吗？”

“我不跟财产比我少的人赌。”

“好吧我们别再提这个了。”

布奇•卡西迪沉默着在床上坐下。事实上连他自己都没有底气，不是对推断没信心，而是因为他讨厌那个他们要追踪的人，非常讨厌，应该说找到了比没找到还讨厌。自第一次见面之后他就赌咒发誓再也别见到那个家伙，除非见到的是尸首。那个金发碧眼的小子（不是指圣丹斯！）在告别时一脸甜得叫人起鸡皮疙瘩的微笑说“回头见”，布奇就觉得自己呼吸的每一口空气都充满了恶兆。

而且这个恶兆兑现得也太快了。

“说到底是因为你突然开始相信银行了，”圣丹斯小子蜷缩在椅子上，猫一样咕哝着说，“想想我们是干什么的。”

“不是这么回事！”布奇跳了起来，“只是有熟人在所以借用了一个保险箱而已，谁知道他连这个都没放过呢！虽然假如是我，我也不会放过的。”

“他唯独不放过这个。你看他像抢银行的人吗？”

布奇•卡西迪正经想了一秒，摇了摇头。

“你有没有想过，我们完全可以吸取一下教训然后去别处。”圣丹斯诚恳地提出了这个建议，但话一出口他就知道诡计多端的搭档要回答什么了。

“那可行不通，这是个自尊问题。我不能让步。”


	7. Chapter 7

七  
他当然不愿意看见上校。

最近一次从密苏里离开的时候他就处于恍惚状态，整个世界彷佛都不存在了，有的只有他的马，和延伸至天边的平原，他走到哪里都可以，走到哪里也不会找到什么。他只是凭着感觉解下缰绳，上马，让它往前走，动作僵硬，眼神空洞。有时上校也在密苏里州，但他根本无意去寻，不过这不奇怪，搭档和平解散之后即使为了安全也不太会主动联系，此后又要各自讨生活，不互相坑害就够仁义了，朋友是很奢侈的东西。某对西部著名倒霉搭档除外。

如果一件正常的事情因为牵扯到了某个人变得棘手，那说明这个人有害。有害的人如果不宜消灭，至少也应该避开，即使那个人是他唯一没有不欢而散的搭档。也许还有别的关系，但现在都不重要了，因为某件事的发生，那点暧昧的情分都不重要了。原本他是出于本能才远离密苏里州，但是在前往德克萨斯的路上，他从钉马掌的铁匠那里偶然耳闻一个消息：

“一个曾经在内战时期当过军官的枪手，据说在南北卡罗来纳非常有名，这阵遇上了大麻烦，情人和旧时的战友都被人杀了。那个娘们儿据说是个大美人，当年在德克萨斯做舞娘，排队预约的人从舞台底下一直排到门外大街对面。那个战友渊源更深，战后开了一家赌场，还和上校合伙端掉一个富商镇长，一起发了大财。看着吧，不管是哪个愣头青干的，一定会被磨成粉。”

牛仔把一小截雪茄从嘴里拿出来。

“会的，有个贴心的人不容易。”

如果在此描述得太过细腻反而会显得不知所云，牛仔本人对感情并不细致，也因为如此，当一团模模糊糊的痛苦情感涌上心头充满身体，他除了点上烟就不太知道该怎么对付，只能放任它去了。

但这只是第一回。接下来残酷的现实才逐渐展露真容。步入德克萨斯的第一天，所有人群聚集的地方无不在传说这件事，虽然版本已经越传越邪乎。有人说凶手极其残忍，把女人和六个孩子都灭了，连马都没放过。还有一个版本是那个陆军中士和上校的情人不清不楚，恰巧被入室抢劫者当成这家的男女主人杀死。最扯的是有人把被追杀者吹得神乎其神，什么西部杀手，杀人如麻，火车抢劫犯等等，这种传奇人物恐怕根本抓不到。

有一部分是正确的，牛仔想，但我可从来没有抢过火车，又不是那两个傻子……

“珍惜生命的人一般不会追了，”他好脾气地补充，“但如果是Sabata亲自出马，可就是另一回事。”

所有人顿时都用古怪的眼神看着这个年轻人。

“小子你是长了牛的脑子吗？那都是没见过枪的人想象出来的。”

你们也只是没见过他的人而已。牛仔想，但他觉得没必要说出来。

他在Texas辗转于各个城镇，但西部最好的枪手如影随形，最后他身心俱疲地到了白岩镇，很可笑，那是他们两个人生第一次交叉。在这儿他决定放弃逃跑了。不是他相信，而是他见证过民谣里唱的：

一旦被Sabata盯上，必死无疑。

解释吗？在这个世界里解释不如所谓的“证据”有用，即使这“证据”可能是针对某个人而提供的。在一个执法官从本地人里推举，平均一礼拜换一个的地方，当然没理可讲。只有跑。跑对他来说不算什么，他唯一摆脱不掉的是那个女人的脸，临死前她还保持着摄人呼吸的美丽，在灰头土脸的西部出现的时候一定如同女神降临。她没有一点怨恨，可见的只有遗憾和悲伤。如果不是早亡，她也许可以做一个温柔的母亲。本来在无情的生活里有一个温柔乡，却在他闯进来的这一天变成了惨剧，没有什么可解释的。

没有什么可解释的。

“喂，小子，”上校突然打断了牛仔的出神，“如果说定了，那么留给我们的时间并不太多。”

牛仔看似平静地望了他一眼，其实心里吓了一跳。

“我知道不是你杀了Kitty。” 

“呵。”

“你不会做这样的事。同时发生在密苏里的另一件事绝不是巧合，他们也以为是你干的。这根本不可能吧。”

这时候抬头盯着他的牛仔脸上带着单纯平静的神情，这些年他鲜少真诚，上校简直要以为面前是个陌生人。假如Blondie现在能对着镜子看见这个属于Rowdy Yates的表情，也许他破例会哭的。

“上校，为了我自己我几乎能做任何事，但不包括伤害他的生命。”


End file.
